1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus having a cleaning mechanism for cleaning a surface in which an ink discharge port is provided (the front surface of a recording head) and to a method of cleaning the recording head used in the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In ink jet recording apparatuses, paper powder, dust or ink of increased viscosity may adhere to a surface in which is provided the ink discharge port of a recording head installed on a carriage movable along recording paper, and the ink discharge port may be clogged thereby causing unsatisfactory ink discharge. Heretofore, it has been practised to provide cleaning means in order to remove these foreign materials.
A mechanism for wiping the ink discharge port surface of the recording head by a flexible blade may be adopted as such cleaning means.
Also, in ink jet recording apparatuses, in order to prevent the ink discharge port from being clogged by ink of increased viscosity resulting from evaporation of ink solvent, or adherence of dust, or bubbles caused by gases remaining after solution, capping means for capping the ink discharge port surface of the recording head and ink discharge recovery means for effecting idle discharge of ink may be adopted. The capping operation and the ink discharge recovery operation by these means, respectively, are usually performed when the carriage mounting the recording head thereon is in its home position.
However, in the ink jet recording apparatus according to the prior art, the operation of cleaning said ink discharge port surface is independent of said capping operation and said ink discharge recovery operation and thus, requires a drive source exclusively for cleaning and is performed in a discrete sequence, and this has led to structural complexity and increased cost.
Also, even in a case where a mechanism for wiping the front surface of the recording head by a flexible blade made of a plastic sheet or the like is adopted as cleaning means, the cleaning operation by said blade is performed as an independent operation and an exclusive drive source (motor) is required for the driving of the blade, and this has also led to structural complexity and bulkiness as well as increased cost.